


General Kenobi

by Sheeple02



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeple02/pseuds/Sheeple02
Summary: Soulmates have their first words marked on their body. Yours is Star Wars related
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	General Kenobi

A deep sigh escapes my lips as I scrub the tables clean from some sticky substance I don't even want to know while I eye the clock on the wall. Only half an hour left and then your shift for the week is done.

Don’t understand me wrong, I like being a waitress. Speaking with people, bringing smiles on their faces as I give them their order and whatnot. But I only took this job because I wanted to meet my soulmate as soon as possible. 

Money isn’t a problem since we’re comfortable. I still live with my parents and that’s only a mere fifteen minutes away from campus and I like circling to it. Mom and dad still give me a monthly allowance but once you are a college student, you can never have enough money. 

And I only work two days in the afternoon so no stress with overworking and not having enough time for my schoolwork, since school goes above everything.

The only clue I have to my soulmate is the two words ‘ _General Kenobi’_ on my left collarbone. That’s how I became obsessed with Star Wars. 

My parents also pressured me to find my soulmate as soon as possible. In the more upper ring of society, within the wealthy families, there is an auction every year where un-soulmated girls from the age of twenty-five will get auctioned off to the highest bidder to go on a date. Most of the time those dates resolve into arranged marriages, soulmates or not. 

So since I just turned twenty-five one month ago and the auction is only two months away, my time’s almost running out. My parents want me to be happy so they support me whichever means how far I have to go.

The bell rings as a sign that the door’s opened and closed and a group of loud guys walk into the cafe, sliding into one of the booths. 

I sigh once again and grab my notepad from the back pocket of my jeans. “Hello there”, I say with a tired smile.

Normally, I would get short orders or smiles back, so I don’t expect too much. Nothing more than a coffee order or something.

One guy looks up, into the distance with a noble sigh and clenches his hand into a fist before looking into my way. “General Kenobi”, he grins in mock evilness. 

My breathing stops and I let the pen fall out of my hand, immediately shooting up to my collarbone. I quickly pick up my pen and turn around, excusing myself and rushing towards the counter. 

“Please take table one for me?”, I ask Kyungsoo with a shaky hand on his shoulder before sliding under the counter, out of sight of the table.

He throws me a questionable table but still does it, taking the orders for the table and making them. 

I still stay put behind the counter on the ground while grabbing my phone from my pocket, quickly texting my best friend to call me asap.

I suddenly feel a soft tap on the top of my head and I look up. 

The _Kenobi_ guy, my soulmate, looks at me with a concerned look as he’s leaning over the counter, almost upsidedown. 

He has faded red, almost pink, swapped back hair with one lock styled in front of his forehead, almost flicked into a ‘j’. _Kenobi_ guy has a pair of seethrough glasses on his nose, almost sliding off if it wasn’t for his slightly red ears.

A white shirt peeks out from under his dark blue sweater, which I now notice is a Star Wars one with porgs.

“Are you okay?” His tone is worried and I quickly hurry up my feet, almost knocking our head together if my soulmate wasn’t a quick thinker. “I didn’t say anything wrong, did I?” 

I push my hair away from my face and laugh slight. “No, it’s just… I love your sweater.” I point towards it and he looks down, a blush spreading from his ears towards his cheeks. 

“Oh… thanks.” My soulmate rolls up his sleeves and my eyes fall on the dark words carved into his skin. ‘ _Hello there’._

He follows my gaze and chuckles. “Oh yeah, that’s my mark. I haven’t found my soulmate yet so I made my mission to make sure their’s Star Wars related since I’m such a big fan.”

I lick my lips and pull my collar to the side, showing my soulmate my mark. “Guess I have to thank you for introducing me to my favourite fandom, soulmate.”

The guy looks at me surprised. “Oh… my God! I did it!”, he cheers loudly, making his friends sigh. 

A chuckle leaves my lips. “I’m (Y/n).” I hold up my hand.

My soulmate takes my outstretched hand and shakes it. “Jumyeon, Kim Junmyeon.”

“Just adopt a porg already!”, yells one of his friends and we both burst out laughing.


End file.
